At Their Finest
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: A series of one shots between Kensi and Deeks.
1. Un-Deeks Like

Deeks let out a small, disgusted grunt as he watched her flirt with a temporary agent who had been assigned at NCIS for a short two weeks. His chin rested on his hand as he pretended to read over his reports when really, he was watching Kensi laugh, giggle, smile, and even flipping her hair at least once. He nearly flipped his lid when he saw Agent Cortez lean over and whisper something in her ear.

Kensi put a hand to her mouth to try and stifle a loud laugh as the new agent whispered a joke in her ear. She wasn't one to flirt with someone unless undercover, but she was attracted to Agent Cortez, more than she had been attracted to anyone in a long time. Although, something in the air that morning felt off; she felt like she was being watched, but every time she glanced around the bullpen, she didn't notice anything.

"Something wrong?" Agent Cortez asked her.

"Uh, no." She shook her head, giving him a soft smile. "What were you saying?"

"Dinner? Tonight, perhaps?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure." She answered, gathering the files from his hand. "Things like dates…I'm not so great at them. But um, I'll take a look at these and we can talk about it later."

"Great." He gave her a small nod before turning and walking away.

Kensi grinned while making her way back to her desk, only to be greeted by a very disgruntled looking Marty Deeks. "And what's wrong with you this morning?" She set the files down on her desk.

"Why, nothing, Ms. Kensi Blye." He retorted, leaning back in his chair as an attempt to sound casual.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Kensi pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, one that made Deeks want to tug on it in his kindergarten style flirting.

"I'm not." He replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she set her hands on her hips; his replies were short and curt, he wasn't making any jokes. He was being very un-Deeks like and it made her uneasy. "No jokes this morning?"

"Nothing to joke about." He shrugged.

"Okay, I don't like this." She stated, walking around her desk and standing in front of him. "You're not being you. What's wrong?"

"Didn't I just say that nothing's wrong?"

"You said it, but I don't believe it."

"Well then, Kens, maybe you and Cortez should be partners this week and maybe you'll believe _him _when he says nothing's wrong." He finally stated, letting his jealousy become known.

Kensi bent towards him, resting her hands on both of his arm rests. "Are you…actually jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous!" He denied. "It's just that we're supposed to be going undercover as a married couple and it doesn't seem to couple-y if you're off flirting with a new agent."

"Fine." She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Maybe I will bring it up to Hetty, Callen, and Sam that I should have Agent Cortez as my partner for this op." She stood straight and began to walk away.

"No way!" Deeks launched himself out of his chair and grabbed onto her wrist, quickly pulling her to him.

"Deeks, are you out of your mind?!" She quietly hissed, quickly glancing around before shoving him away. "Do you know what people would say if they saw that?"

"Kensi, I was joking about Cortez." He ignored her. "We'll do the op, just…focus on what we need to get done before running off to Cortez again, all right?"

"Okay." She said simply, walking back to her desk and sitting in her chair as if nothing had happened.

Deeks rolled his eyes before following suit and sitting back at his own desk.

"He's not my type." Kensi said after about fifteen minutes of silence.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Cortez." She repeated. "He's cute and attractive, but…" She looked back at him. "I prefer the scruffy type."

Deeks was clearly taken aback as Kensi laughed and went back to working on her reports. It took a moment to register what she had meant, and when it finally clicked, he shook his head and grinned like a fool.

"Pay up." Sam said from afar, looking at Callen and holding out his hand.

"No way. That doesn't count as a confession." Callen protested.

"It counts for something." His partner argued.

"Gentlemen, please." Hetty suddenly appeared behind them. "Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks…are clearly yet to confess to each other. They're still at the kindergarten flirting stage."

"Ha!" Callen said in triumph, pushing Sam's hand away.

* * *

**You guys have to forgive. I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my other storied and for that I apologize immensely. I've run out of ideas for them but I promise I'll try as hard as I can to get them back on track.**

**As for this one, well, it'll more than likely be a serious of one-shots since they're easier for me to do. And I'm still new to NCIS: Los Angeles, even though it's been on for four years, I've only recently started watching it and immediately fell in love with Kensi and Deeks. So enjoy (:**


	2. Irresponsible

"This is the single, most irresponsible thing you could have ever done!"

"I've done worse."

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't use stupid off hand comments like that!"

"And why not?"

"Because I said so, Deeks!" Kensi slapped his arm in frustration; she had been nagging him for a good fifteen minutes since they got back from their op. Deeks had taken it upon himself to chase down their suspect and nearly got pulverized when he ran into an ambush. Kensi had been tending the cut on his forehead by dabbing it with rubbing alcohol while at the same time ripping him a new one about going off on his own. "I don't care if you _are _experienced in things like this!" She had told him.

Marty Deeks sat at his desk with his partner planted firmly between his legs to get as close as possible to clean the gash on his head. He let her snap at him because he knew this was her way of showing concern. He winced every now and then when she would become forceful and angrily pressed the cotton swab to his forehead. Deeks didn't care that he was hurt, though. He had only chased after the suspect because he knew they had been made and if Deeks hadn't acted first, Kensi would have and the roles in that moment would have been reversed.

Callen and Sam watched from their desks as Kensi lectured Deeks, and he just sat there and took it.

"He's totally whipped." Callen whispered to his partner.

"I'll say." Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Quit looking, they'll notice, and then _we_'_ll _be next in Kensi's motherly scolding."

Callen couldn't help himself; Kensi had never really tended to anyone the way she did to Deeks and it made him wonder just how long it'll be before they've finally cracked.

"I should kill you, Deeks." She continued, ripping open a bandage and gently placing it over his cut.

He shrugged, having taken hold of her hips without her even noticing and holding on to her as a lover would.

"And don't think you're getting off easy, either." Kensi reached down and put a hand on his shoulder, examining it. "You need to get checked out. I damn well know your ribs are at least bruised if not broken. And your shoulder might be dislocated. Damn it, Deeks, I can't believe you'd be so reckless. Actually, no, I can believe it."

"Kens, I have a major headache." Deeks groaned, leaning forward and nuzzling his face into her stomach. "And you ranting doesn't exactly help."

He had never really been one for affection with Kensi, but he was quickly starting to realize that he was falling for her deeper and deeper everyday; his hands constantly needed to be on her, or she had to always be within earshot, or he had to be able to see her everywhere he turned.

"You're still going to the hospital." She insisted, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "God, I can feel your stubble through my shirt. It's itchy as hell."

"Stop wearing thin shirts, then." His reply was muffled.

"It's not thin. Just get up so I can take you to get checked out, please?"

"I just want to stay like this for a while, Kensi, okay?"

"No, Deeks, we're going and that's final."

"Mr. Deeks, I do believe when a woman says something is final, I can assure you that she means it." Hetty appeared, actually watching them for quite some time.

Deeks groaned loudly into Kensi's stomach, earning a giggle since the vibrations tickled her. He smiled as he playfully bit her stomach before letting go and standing up.

"Thank you, Hetty." Kensi smiled triumphantly as she grabbed the car keys and Deeks' arm to drag him out.

"Will you kiss it and make it better?" He joked on their way out, expecting a pinch or a smack, only to be caught completely by surprise when she turned to him, grabbed the back of his neck, and brought his lips down to hers.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and Deeks nearly swooned at how tender it was. He held on to her tightly, molding her body to his and loving how perfect a fit it was.

It ended all too soon for him and he started to protest, but she shushed him and promised if he behaved at the hospital, she'd reward him with another kiss. He grinned and practically ran to the car, making her shake her head and feeling as though she just made a promise with a twelve year old.


	3. Hypocrite

"Hypocrite." Smirk.

"Shut up." Grumble.

Deeks had been watching Kensi attempt to ice a bruise that was forming rather quickly, snickering at her. "Wasn't you who, just a few weeks ago, lectured _me _about going to the hospital to get checked out?"

"That's different." She hissed, trying to keep Sam or Callen from seeing her purple and blue skin while at the same time trying to keep the swelling down.

"How so?" Deeks asked, resting his knuckles on his desk as he leaned toward her.

She was currently leaning against his desk with her shirt halfway up and a dripping bag of ice placed on her ribcage.

"Because I'm stronger than you." Kensi snapped.

"Oh, ho ho." He laughed. "Telling me what to do is one thing, Kens, but questioning my manhood, well…that'll get you into some serious trouble."

"Just shut up and help me here, Deeks!" She groaned.

"Thought you'd never ask." He rolled his eyes and stepped over to her, grabbing the ice and gently placing it on her bruise.

Her response was another painful groan as she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head against his shoulder. She shuttered and gripped his other shoulder tightly.

"Christ, Kensi." Deeks huffed, feeling around her ribs. "I think they're broken."

"They're not." She denied.

"You know, if I have to, I'll drag you to the hospital like you did to me."

"Hetty was on my side that day."

"Well, today she'll be on mine."

Kensi let out a breathless laugh, pinching his shoulder a little as the pain from it subsided. "Just stand there with the ice, Deeks, that's all I'm asking. Can't you do that for me?"

"I could, but I think it'd be better if you didn't argue, princess."

"I think it's better if you just sho-."

"My, my, my." Callen's laugh interrupted them. "What have we got here, Sam?"

"I don't know, but it better not be what I think it is." Sam's stern voice followed. "Deeks, get your hands off her."

"She asked." Deeks shrugged, stepping away.

"No!" Kensi protested, pulling him back and letting her body rest against his. "Sam, I'll explain later, but right now, I really need Deeks."

"Kens, you alright?" Callen asked, concern filling his voice.

"Just-."

"A few broken ribs." Deeks answered for her. "And she's refusing to go to the hospital."

"Kensi, that's not good for you." Sam warned her.

"You don't have to play 'daddy' mode for me, Sam." She said. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Problem?"

"Gah, Hetty!" Callen jumped, putting a hand to his chest as he turned to find the small woman right behind him. "I'm thinkin' about putting a bell on you."

"Is there a problem?" She repeated.

"No." Kensi replied.

"Ms. Blye, I don't take too kindly to lying. If you are so hurt that you must rely on Mr. Deeks to keep you propped up, then I strongly suggest you go to the hospital or I put you on leave without pay." Hetty threatened.

"But, Hetty." Kensi pleaded, not once letting go of Deeks.

"Now." Hetty simply stated before turning and walking away.

"Ouch." Sam said after a moment of silence. "You might wanna get on that, Kens."

Deeks felt Kensi's body slump forward in defeat and he smiled while he helped her collect her things and lead her out to the car.

"Have they gone?" Hetty asked Callen and Sam just as the other two left.

"You knew?" Callen asked, genuinely confused as he sat at his desk.

"She's knows everything, G. She's Hetty." Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"Mr. Deeks came to me earlier with suspicions that Ms. Blye had been severely hurt." Hetty confirmed. "It seems she went a little bit overboard with this morning's op and he was worried she was trying to hide it. It seems he was right."

"There's a sentence you don't hear too often." Sam grunted.

"You're really awesome, Hetty." Callen laughed loudly.

In the car, Deeks watched Kensi squirm in her seat, trying to get comfortable.

"We're almost there." He said, making a right turn.

"You and Hetty were in on this together, weren't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course not." He lied unsuccessfully.

"Deeks, do you remember when you tried to lie to me the day I brought you to get checked out?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember your reward when you told the truth?"

"Yes." He tried to hide his smile as remembered the kisses they shared that day.

"Then don't lie to me anymore!" She warned.

"Okay, okay!" He sighed. "Geeze, you nag like a wife would."

"You wish." She huffed.

Deeks rolled his eyes playfully and grinned like a fool the rest of the way.


	4. Foreplay

"Holy crap." Deeks whispered, doubled over with his hands on his knees and panting.

"Give up?" Kensi smirked, bending to his eye level and huffing.

"Never." He griped, lunging for her.

She blocked his hand, grabbing on to it and pulling him to the ground.

Deeks grunted as he placed his leg behind hers, pulling her with him.

Kensi squealed when she realized he had wrestled his way on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She glared up at his smug face and blew the hair out of her face. "Happy?"

"Very." He chuckled.

"Deeks, come on. Let go." She struggled, trying her best to wiggle free from his grip.

"Nah. All that 'training' wiped me out." Deeks sighed, letting his body relax and fall on to her gently.

"Oh my god, you're heavy!" She gasped. "Deeks, I'm going to shoot you if you don't get up."

"Aww come on, Fern." He called her by the nickname she hated the most and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"You're scratching me with you're stubble." She winced, wiggling underneath him. "And I'm sticking to the mat." She lifted her body up slightly.

Deeks bit back a groan as he felt her body brush against his and not realizing what affect it had on him. In order to pull himself together, he quickly jumped away from her and offered his hand out.

"Thanks." Kensi took his hand and stood with him before slightly smacking his chest. "Next time, I will shoot you."

"Got it." He laughed nervously, watching her turn on her heel and walk out of the room. "Holy crap."

"You look like crap, Deeks." Callen commented an hour later as they sat in the bullpen. "Kensi kick your ass again?"

"A little." She smiled triumphantly, typing way at her keyboard.

"Only a little?" Sam snorted across the way.

Deeks ignored them as he replayed the earlier scene over and over and over again, feeling the need to take another cold shower.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye." Hetty appeared, grabbing the attention of the two. "A word please."

"Sure, Hetty." Kensi rose from her seat and followed her upstairs with Deeks trailing behind.

"Oh, I have got to see this." Callen grinned, jogging upstairs after gesturing Sam to come along.

"So, what are we doing here, Hetty?" Deeks asked as Eric pulled security footage of that morning. He froze and tried to come up with an excuse before they pressed play. "You know, I was…it was, um-."

"Play the tape, Mr. Beale." Hetty said calmly, watching her LAPD liason tense up.

Kensi stood wide-eyed as she watched the past her and Deeks wrestle on the mat until he had her pinned down.

"_Happy_?" Callen heard her ask on the screen, smirking at it.

"_Very_." Sam narrowed his eyes to see Deeks had been watching her chest rise and fall, something she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Hetty, come on." Deeks nervous laugh broke through the silence. "This was…we were training."

"In what, exactly, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty questioned.

Kensi shook her head and turned to Hetty. "Hetty, I swear, we didn't mea-."

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, this a place of work, not foreplay. Please leave that part of your relationship at home." The small woman nodded and left the room.

"But we're not-." Kensi started.

"There's no need to pretend now, sweetie!" Deeks dramatically slung his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "We've been caught!"

"Deeks!"

"Okay you two." Sam's voice boomed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing!" Kensi grunted, trying to free herself from Deeks' grasp. "Deeks, let go!"

"Oh but, Fern." He laughed.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, I need you downstairs!" Hetty called up.

"We will talk about this later." Sam warned before leaving with Callen laughing on the way out.

"Deeks, stop it." Kensi whispered, feeling her knees grow week as his muscles tightened around her.

Deeks felt her breathing start to slow down and become shallow. "Kens, just hold still, will you?"

"No!" She protested, not having enough time to react before he dipped his head down and kissed her. Her eyes went wide and panicked not only because he was kissing her, but because Hetty had just given them a warning and Eric was in the room.

Deeks deepened the kiss, holding on to the back of her neck and dropping his other hand to wrap around her waist. He heard the door hiss open and an irritated voice saying, "Oh for the love of…!"

He knew Sam would kill him later, but for now he was focused on Kensi…and when she finally decided to kiss him back.

"All right, all right, break it up!" Sam's hands separated them and he crossed his arms, looking at them like he was a father busting two teenagers.

Kensi cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, only to take off running downstairs to keep from answering any of Sam's questions.

Deeks grinned and shook his head, ignoring the lecture Sam was giving him while Callen stood in the back, doubled over in laughter.


	5. UPS

Sam and Deeks gave Callen a quizzical look as he cam running into the bullpen with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's up, G?" Sam asked.

"Check it out." Callen nodded across the way. "The new delivery guy is totally flirting with Kensi. It's hilarious."

Sam and Deeks turned to find the brunette girl smiling up at the delivery guy sheepishly. Deeks grimaced before turning back to his paperwork.

"He's runnin' game on her." Sam commented, laughing slightly and shaking his head. "I told that girl a thousand times about that and she still doesn't listen."

"Oh, look, look, look!" Callen called excitedly, pointing at Kensi and the guy.

Deeks turned back to see Kensi lean against the wall and shamelessly play with her hair coyly by running her fingers through it, twisting it, whatever she could with it.

All three men suddenly jumped and quickly shifted through papers and typed away on their keyboards as Kensi came walking back to her desk with a grin on her face.

"What's with you?" Callen asked, playing dumb.

"Nothin'." She shrugged her shoulders, leaning back in her chair and playing with a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" Sam questioned, getting out of his seat and making his way over by Callen.

"Danny's number." Kensi set the piece of paper next to her work files.

"Danny?" Sam and Callen repeated simultaneously, both chuckling.

"Since when has the delivery guy gone from mail man to Danny?" Callen picked up the piece of paper.

"Since this morning." She snatched the paper out of his hands. "Anyways, he asked me out for drinks tonight and I think I'm gonna go."

Deeks snorted, having been ignored the entire conversation, and got out of his seat to walk over to them. "Really? You don't usually go out with guys who ask the first time."

"I'll make an exception."

"Well, yah know, Kens, had I known you'd fall for a man in a brown uniform, I'd have joined UPS a long time ago." He joked.

Kensi scoffed as Callen and Sam burst out laughing.

"You guys are so childish." She rolled her eyes before picking up a file and taking it upstairs to Nell and Eric.

"Nice, Deeks." Callen said as he turned back to his work and Sam sat back at his desk.

As the day went on, Deeks realized he had blocked everything out when Callen had stood up and said he was calling it a night. Deeks was confused until Sam pointed out that it was eight o' clock already.

Kensi's laugh caught his attention. "You spaced out all day, Deeks. You might wanna stay late to finish those reports."

Deeks looked to his right and saw a big stack of files on his desk and looked in front of him to see he had been working on the same report since this morning.

"Bye guys." Callen said as he waved his hand and walked out with Sam.

Deeks watched Kensi get her stuff together and step around her desk to leave.

"So, uh." He said, making her stop and giving him the chance to stand up and go over to her. "So, you called Danny, I assume?"

"Yeah, but something came up." Kensi pulled her brown leather jacket on and checked her pockets for her phone. "He said he's bringing something in tomorrow morning and we'll set up a date then."

"You really like him, huh?" Deeks crossed his arms, cautiously making his way to her until he was literally about four steps away from her.

"Well, I don't know, I mean-." She looked up and let out a slight gasp to realize he's right in front of her. She stared at the floor and her voice lowered to a whisper. "It's one date, Deeks, I don't know if I like him a lot yet."

"Well…" He uncrossed his arms and sighed heavily, becoming bold. "Good luck setting up a date when he sees that super huge hickey and realizes you have a boyfriend."

"Wha-."

He grabbed her by the waist held on to her tightly and his lips landed on the side of her neck, sucking and biting on her skin greedily.

Kensi gasped and slightly winced while trying to push him off. "Deeks, you bas-oh!"

Deeks had bitten down on the sensitive part of her neck, making her jump and lean in to him more. It had seemed so surreal to him, having her in his arms and trapped against the desk.

She gripped onto his shoulders tightly and let her head fall back a little to give him better access, biting her bottom lip and breathing heavily.

"Goodnight, Fern." He whispered, out of breath, releasing her and walking out of the bullpen.

Kensi put a hand up to her neck, and let out a breath of relief, glad it was over before she gave in and let it go further.

The next morning, Callen, Sam, and Deeks were shooting balled up pieces of paper into the plastic trashcan. Deeks threw his arms in the air and whooped when his paper went it.

"Nah, best two out of three." Sam said.

"Oh no." Deeks laughed. "This round's mine, boys." He walked back to his desk and started on his files.

"I thought you were staying late last night to finish those." Callen said, sitting at his desk as well.

"Something came up." He shrugged, not letting on that he had groped Kensi (and she didn't kill him) and went home to take a cold shower.

Kensi had stepped into the bullpen about three minutes later and kept her head ducked low, refusing to make eye contact with Deeks.

"You uh, okay there, Kens?" Callen asked, watching her fix her hair over her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah." She laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just that it's Wednesday." Sam pointed out.

"So?"

"So, you usually train today."

"And?"

Sam laughed. "And you have your hair down. It's usually up all day."

"Thought I'd change it up every now and then." She lied.

"Hey, Kensi." Danny greeted.

"Oh, hey." She bolted up out of her chair. "Uh, hi."

"So, um, I'm sorry about bailing last night. Someone tried to break into my house and my alarm company called…"

"No, it's fine, really. I get it." She laughed.

"So, how about we go to dinner tonight instead?" He offered.

"Oh, well I-."

"Fern, sweetheart." Deeks interrupted, having snuck up behind her and snaking his arm around her waist. "Who's your friend?"

"Fern?" Danny asked, eyeing Deeks' hand.

"It's a stupid little nickname my _partner _gave me." She elbowed him.

"Yes." Deeks rolled his eyes, moving her hair away and kissing the dark hickey on her neck. "Partners." He winked and let her go.

Her mouth dropped open as Sam and Callen laughed loudly, wheezing in the process. She slapped her forehead and didn't turn to look back at Danny.

"Maybe another time." Danny nodded and walked away.

Kensi heard the squeaking of his boots and shot glares at all three of the boys. "I hate you guys so much."

"Oh, that was gold, Deeks." Callen rested a hand on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. "So is that why you both stayed late last night?"

"No!" Kensi huffed and stomped her way upstairs.

"Oh!" Deeks called after her, grinning. "Come on now, sweetheart, don't be like that!"


	6. Laugh it up, Callen

Deeks had been sitting at his desk, going over paperwork when he was hit with a familiar smell; Kensi's perfume.

"Hey." She greeted nonchalantly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"How would you describe the way we settle disagreements?"

He snorted. "By apologizing even though it's not my fault."

She nodded and scribbled on the clipboard she had in her hands. "What's your greatest fear?"

"Quicksand. No! Headhunters, actually. Headhunters and being buried up to my neck in an ant hill, which headhunters do."

"So, anything in a Tarzan movie." She rolled her eyes playfully, continuing to scribble on the piece of paper. "Do you have reoccurring nightmares?"

"Just the one with Hetty."

"What?"

"What?" Deeks repeated, looking back at her. "Doesn't everyone…?"

"No." Kensi shook her head amused.

"I know Eric does. Hm. Awkward." He turned back to his paperwork.

"What other job would you be doing if you couldn't be law enforcement?"

"Gigolo."

"Seriously?" She said, annoyed by his answer.

"School teacher."

"Really?" Her voice lightened.

"With a double life as a gigolo. Why are you asking me all these questions?" He looked at her.

"Just a partner survey." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I didn't get one."

"Well, I did, so…"

Deeks' hand shot out and snatched the clipboard from her hands, reading one of the questions. "Describe the way you smell. What? This isn't from Hetty, this is from a bridal magazine."

"Give it back." Kensi reached out only to have him push her hand back gently.

"No, wait."

"What?"

"Why are you reading a bridal magazine?"

"It was in the Laundromat." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So you…stole it?" The corners of his mouth tugged at a smile.

"No! It…it's from 2007."

"Oh my god." Deeks grinned. "Your biological clock."

"Shut up." Kensi warned, pointing a finger at him.

"It's so funny 'cause I always thought that ticking was a bomb, but it turns out it's you wantin' to make a baby."

"Stop it!" She slapped his arm. "What's with you?"

"You wanna make it with me?" He laughed. "We could make little ninja assassins."

"Give me that!" She finally pried her clipboard out of his hands. "I don't want to have kids with you, Deeks. Keep dreaming."

"Every night, sweetheart." He stood from his seat and walked over to her desk. "What are you asking me these questions for anyway if you don't want to have a baby with me?"

"I thought it'd just be for fun." She opened her laptop and began typing furiously.

Deeks leaned over her, putting both hands on either side of her and resting his head on top of hers. "You really don't want kids?"

"Of course I want kids. Just not with you."

"No?" He moved around and kissed her cheek. "Why not?"

"Because then he or preferably she would run rampant because you're a bad influence." Kensi stated, craning her neck to look up at him. "I don't trust you to be a dad…yet."

"Mmhmm." He chuckled. "Future Mrs. Deeks, how rude. I expected more from you." He kissed her lips lightly.

She smiled and returned his kiss happily, gently placing her hand against his chin as she pulled away. "Don't you have files to finish?"

"Yes ma'am." He pursed his lips. "But where's the fun in that?"

"What's fun about getting your work done, G?" Sam asked as he stepped into the bullpen with his partner.

"The fact that it's done." Callen set his bag next to his desk as he threw himself in his chair. "Get to it, Deeks."

"Which one?" Deeks asked, winking at Kensi.

She shook her head and pushed him away. "I'm not a Deeks."

"Yet." He pointed out, taking her hands and pulling her up from her chair so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "Just a few weeks left."

Kensi laughed loudly before smacking him on the chest. "God, what is wrong with you?"

"So much." Sam chimed in.

Deeks opened his mouth to respond but Kensi blurted out that he needed to shave before the wedding.

"Why?" He whined. "I happen to like my stubble."

"I do too." She smiled softly then turned serious. "Just not on my wedding day."

"Whipped!" Callen made a cracking noise while his hand shot forward quickly.

Sam clapped his hands as he laughed uncontrollably. "Welcome to the married life, Deeks."

Deeks rolled his eyes and whispered to Kensi that he agrees to shave as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"I'm starting to think saying 'yes' was a bad idea." She joked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, it was." Callen said as Sam chuckled.

"Oh, laugh all you want, Callen." Deeks glared at him. "But I'll have you know that while you lay in your sleeping bag in your empty house at night, I'll be in bed with my gorgeous wife and our new home, cuddling and making little ninja assassins."


	7. Green-eyed Monster

Kensi swallowed the lump in her throat as she banged on the keys on her laptop; they had just come back from the Op with Eva and she wished she could just go home.

"You gonna be all right?" Deeks asked the brunette, who's arm was in a cast from being shot.

"I'm going to be just fine." Eva nodded and gave him a slight smile. "Thank you, detective Deeks." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek.

Kensi didn't miss the way his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and the grin on his face as he watched her walk away.

Deeks made his way back to his desk and greeted his partner. "Hey, Kens. Did you write up your report yet?"

Kensi's response was to slam her laptop shut, get out of her seat, walk over to his desk, and throw the file on top of the pile of stacks he already had. She turned on her heel and walked upstairs as a way to avoid the question he was sure to ask.

"Are you okay?" He called after her. "Kensi?" He groaned, quickly getting out of his seat and running after her. "Kensi, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She said, taking a piece of paper from Nell before going back downstairs to grab her gym bag.

"Kens, come on." Deeks grabbed her arm gently before she could disappear to train. "Tell me what's up."

"Nothing's up." She insisted, her tone becoming dangerously serious as she yanked her arm out of his grip and walked past Sam and Callen.

"Oh ho." Callen whistled, turning to watch her walk away. "She is seriously pissed. What'd you say this time, Deeks?"

"What didn't he say?" Sam laughed. "Better fix it before it gets worse, Deeks." He patted the detective's shoulder and walked away.

Deeks huffed and followed after his partner. When he finally caught up to her, she had already changed and had on boxing gloves.

With every punch she threw at the bag, Kensi grunted; she couldn't believe she let something so stupid get to her. It was _Deeks_. Her partner, not her boyfriend. She shouldn't be jealous, that was just ridiculous. He flirted with every girl he passed by, it wasn't a big deal.

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?" He attempted to joke.

She ignored him, tightening her fists and throwing her arms out even harder.

"Okay." He sighed, stepping in front of the punching bag and catching her fist before it made contact with his face. "Whoa!"

"You got in the way." She stated, ripping the Velcro apart on her gloves to take them off.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd stop. Not continue to pulverize me. Okay, you know what? That's beside the point." He followed her to her gym bag. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Just because I don't want to talk to you, doesn't mean I'm avoiding you."

"Uh, actually, that's exactly what it means, princess. Listen, Kensi, we're partners." He stopped her from leaving. "If something's bothering you, just tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Well you can't." She snapped. "Next time, Deeks, when someone's avoiding you, don't follow them. You never know what might happen." She bumped into his shoulder as she left the room.

"_Enough of this_." Deeks decided as he turned and walked after her. "I don't give a damn if you don't want to talk, but you are sure as hell going to listen." He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall gently. "I don't know what happened, I don't know how I pissed you off, but if you don't answer me, I will stop trying and ask Hetty for a new partner."

"Do it." Kensi dared, glaring at him. "You think I'll miss you? I'd much rather have a partner that I knew had my back than one who flirts with anything that has a heartbeat and breasts."

He was fully prepared to respond until she added in the flirting part, then he smirked. "You're jealous."

"I am not." She denied. "You're so full of yourself, Deeks. Don't you have some papers to fill out?"

"Who are you jealous of?" He continued, clearly amused. "Eva? Eva and me?"

"Eva and I, Einstein." She corrected. "And no. I don't give a damn about you and Eva. I have better things to do with my spare time other than pining over some LAPD detective who, quite frankly, could care less about his partner when there's another female around."

Deeks wasn't as offended as she hoped he'd be, oh no. Instead, he grinned before dipping his head and smashing his lips against hers roughly.

Kensi squealed from surprise and tried to push him away by his shoulders. When that didn't work, she slapped his shoulders as much as possible, except he took her hands and pinned them above their heads.

He refused to let this matter drop until she admitted to him and to herself that their "thing" was clearly not just the imagination of their fellow co-workers. He smiled against her lips when she nipped his bottom lip as an attempt to get him to pull away.

After some time, she let herself relax and sink into the kiss, not caring that oxygen was soon becoming a problem. She pulled away from him and tried to catch her breath, fighting the smile that was about to creep on to her face.

Deeks dropped Kensi's hands and wrapped his own around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. "Now will you tell me?"

"No way." She shook her head. "It's totally unprofessional. So was what just happened, so can you let me go, please?"

He groaned and threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Damn it, Kensi! Why are you ignoring this?!"

"Ignoring what?!"

"This!" He pointed between them. "Us! You were jealous of Eva, but I just proved that you have nothing to be jealous of, and you're still acting like it doesn't mean anything!"

"Because it can't!" She argued. "Deeks, we're partners! Do you know how much our work would be effected if we were together?! Our Ops wou-."

"Kensi, I love you." Deeks blurted out. "I love you and I don't give a damn if a relationship between us effects our work because I know you feel the same."

"I do." She responded, coming out of her state of shock. "I do, Deeks, but this is dangerous. Sam would kill us, Callen would laugh and go around collecting money people owe him, and Hetty…God, I can only imagine how react."

"React to what, Ms. Blye?" Henrietta Lange came up behind Deeks, who jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing!" Kensi answered quickly. "It's not important."

"It seems to me like it's very important, Ms. Blye. Seeing as you and Mr. Deeks felt the need to sneak off to speak about the issue."

"It's not an issue." She assured. "I promise, Hetty, it's nothing."

"Very well." Hetty sighed. "Then I suggest you both get back to work, please?"

"Of course." Kensi nodded, grabbing Deeks by the arm and following Hetty out to the bullpen.

As Hetty made her way back to her office, she stopped in on the bullpen as Kensi and Deeks sat at their desks. "And next time, Ms. Blye, you doubt that I would support your relationship with Mr. Deeks, it would be much appreciated if you asked me first. I'm quite thrilled of the news."

"What?!" Sam and Callen's heads both shot up to look at Hetty.

Deeks laughed and watched Kensi bury her head in a file.


End file.
